MICHU
|} Michał "MICHU" Müller (ur. 30 marca 1996) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team Kinguin. Drużyny *2013-02-23 — 2013-03-24 - 35px|Polska GF-Gaming *2013-06-23 — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Polska Imperium Gamers *201?-??-?? — 2014-02-03 - 35px|Polska AMNESIA *2014-02-03 — 2014-03-18 - 35px|Polska Meet Your Makers *2014-03-18 — 2014-??-?? - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2014-06-25 — 2014-08-23 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2014-08-23 — 2015-04-09 - 35px|Polska INSHOCK *2015-04-09 — 2015-08-03 - 35px|Polska Gamers2 *2015-08-03 — 2015-09-15 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2015-09-15 — 2016-05-15 - 35px|Polska Lounge Gaming *2016-05-15 — 2016-06-07 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2016-06-07 — nadal - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin Historia 2013 *'23 lutego 2013' - MICHU dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie GF-Gaming. *'24 marca 2013' - MICHU opuścił drużynę GF-Gaming. *'23 czerwca 2013' - MICHU dołączył do drużyny Imperium Gamers. 2014 *'3 lutego 2014' - MICHU opuścił drużynę AMNESIA i dołączył do Meet Your Makers. *'18 marca 2014' - Skład drużyny Meet Your Makers był odtąd znany pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'25 czerwca 2014' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację ESC Gaming. *'23 sierpnia 2014' - MICHU opuścił drużynę ESC Gaming i dołączył do INSHOCK. 2015 *'9 kwietnia 2015' - MICHU opuścił drużynę INSHOCK i dołączył do Gamers2. *'3 sierpnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Gamers2 był znany odtąd znów pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'15 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Lounge Gaming. 2016 *'15 maja 2016' - Skład drużyny Lounge Gaming był znany odtąd ponownie pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'7 czerwca 2016' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Team Kinguin. Ciekawostki *Jest on także szóstym członkiem drużyny Virtus.pro, gdyż jest wybierany zawsze kiedy potrzebne jest zastępstwo za któregoś członka VP. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska GF-Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce EIZO QPAD eSport FEVER 1 (2013) '35px|Polska Meet Your Makers' *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One: Katowice 2014 - Krajowe finały Polski (2014) '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 94 (2014) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Season 8 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Poznan Computer Sport Games 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 94 (2014) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Kwalifikacje Południowo-wschodniej Europy (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Trzecie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce European Championship (2014) '35px|Polska INSHOCK' *Pierwsze miejsce Katowice 2015 - Finał polskich kwalifikacji (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Trzecie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 1 (2015) '35px|Polska Gamers2' *Drugie miejsce GameAgents League (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 7 - Profesjonalna dywizja - Ostatnia europejska szansa (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 6 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce G2A.com ShowMatch 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GamePlan Pro League (2015) *5 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce Ballistix CS:GO Challenge (2015) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 11 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce RGN Pro Series - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 6 sierpnia (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Showmatch (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 28 (2015) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Europejski etap grupowy 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 30 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Orena Santorini Showmatch (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational #1 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 4 (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce HTC 1vs1 Invitational by PGL (2016) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GEFORCE CUP (2016) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *3/4 miejsce X-kom CLASH (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Sawik Showmatch (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Challenge CS:GO (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce BlasterX INETKOX League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 3 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Wschodnioeuropejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *D!ngIT $2000 Weekly Cup #15: MICHU vs. nerdRage *Acer Predator Masters powered by Intel: MICHU vs TSM *ESL One Katowice 2015 Main Qualifier: MICHU vs. Cloud9 *Game Show CS:GO League LAN Finals: MICHU vs. myXMG *Game Show CS:GO League LAN Finals: MICHU vs. Na`Vi *SLTV StarSeries X: MICHU vs. OverGaming *SLTV StarSeries X: MICHU vs. USSR *MICHU vs. iGame.com - WESG 2016 Europe & CIS Regional Finals Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Polscy gracze